


Vivification

by Mr_Quigley



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: M/M, Not sure who else I want to be in the story, depressed hide, depressed kaneki, i'll add more tags as i go on, just wanted to get this out there
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-11
Updated: 2019-05-11
Packaged: 2020-02-29 19:40:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 852
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18784879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mr_Quigley/pseuds/Mr_Quigley
Summary: As soon as his eyes met Kaneki’s, he realized that he wouldn’t have to lead such a lonely life anymore. Hide had finally found someone authentic; someone who cared about him so honestly that the numbness in his heart would concede for a while. It was due to Kaneki’s willingness to impress that Hide had the chance to find his place in the world. After becoming best friends, Hide quickly dropped the idea of suicide and committed the act of living instead. As long as they both survived in this cruel world, he didn’t mind adding another day to his lifespan. Hide was going to make sure they both made it out of this war they called life okay.





	Vivification

**Author's Note:**

> This has been sitting in Word for a while now, but I wanted to get it out. I really feel that Kaneki and Hide have a powerful relationship, and I love delving into it. They care for each other so much that they ended up sharing the same fears that led them astray when they needed each other the most. Honestly, I find their dynamic really interesting and want more motivation to write fanfiction. So, here. Enjoy!

  


Some of the best nights of Hide’s life consisted of sharing soggy fries under the stars with his best friend, Kaneki. They’d both sit on top of the big blue whale they’ve frequented since they were kids talking about nothing, while simultaneously questioning everything.

There were so many mysteries in life, each one starting with Hide himself.

It was no big secret that Kaneki didn’t have the best homelife. The other knew before Kaneki even delved into his family problems that there was something wrong. Those pale hands swiped across his chin far too many times for Hide to be comfortable with simply writing it off as nothing. Always trying to distance himself a bit from Hide when they seemed to be getting too close to one another; conscientious.

Kaneki was careful with his words just as he was with his body language; the only time he’d get caught slipping up was when he was too flustered to understand what he was doing or when he wasn’t telling the whole truth. He tried hiding himself from the world by burying his head in books, escaping from his miserable life into one much calmer—or worse, so he could find the courage to pick himself back up after reading about characters surviving such beautifully wicked disasters.

But just as much as Kaneki was careful, he also needed someone to lean on. It was during the little moments of their lives that Kaneki was willing to open up to him, to bear his heart where it had the potential to kill the remnants of what so loosely remained of himself.

He was brave when it really came down to it. Kaneki might come off as weak-minded when you first meet him, but the more you stick around, the more you see how courageous he really was in the face of adversity.

Hide inserted himself in Kaneki’s life, and did whatever he could to let Kaneki take a step back from his frustrations and breathe. He carried as much of Kaneki’s burden as he would allow, trying to mask the burden he already was handling.

And that was the mystery, wasn’t it? Why Hide was so willing to help Kaneki without anything in return.

The truth was, Hide needed Kaneki just as much as Kaneki needed Hide. The boy with hair as dark as midnight gave forth his attention to the other who had yearned for it his whole life. Hide finally found the person who took the time to care about him. The person who remembered all the little details about him if he so indulged upon giving up some of his privacy, and it made his head spin in happiness. It was a feeling he had been deprived of most his life, since fake smiles and temporary laughs always followed him around. It wasn’t until he met Kaneki that he finally understood what it was like for someone to appreciate him for just… existing.

Kaneki Ken wasn’t perfect. He also had the same faults that other people ghosted him with; he faked his emotions all the time. But he didn’t do it because he didn’t care. He was doing it to protect him from his tragic life. If anything, Kaneki cared too much about him. And Hide had the same problem.

Hide put his soul into fixing Kaneki’s problems, put his heart into making Kaneki as happy as he made him, because he was so indebted to this sweet boy that he’d do anything to put a real smile back onto his face.

He’d do all this, without giving so much as of a hint to allude to his own painful life.

It was no big secret that Kaneki didn’t have the best homelife.

But it was a big secret that Hide didn’t have the best homelife either.

That is why Hide was the starting point of each of Kaneki’s mysteries. The fact that Hide picked Kaneki to be his best friend, when he could’ve picked anyone else; the fact that Hide was so supportive of Kaneki, without any hidden motives; the fact that Hide was willing to bend over backwards to make sure Kaneki still got up to face each day; the fact that Hide never got tired of hearing about Kaneki’s problems—without even knowing why, why he cared so much, what strove him to make someone as pathetic as Kaneki feel special when Hide seemed to be living the high-life!

Kaneki knew he wasn’t perfect and knew Hide didn’t think so either. But he did think Hide, in some sense of the word, was perfect. And that’s why he always thought it was weird that someone as great as Hide was so willing to stick around.

In reality, Kaneki knew next to nothing about Hide.

And that’s what made their relationship so perfect yet not so flawless at the same time. They both hid stuff from each other and were guilty of committing the same sin in the name of ‘protecting’ themselves from one another.

They cared so much about each other that it was probably worth calling it dangerous.

  


  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Chapter Title is the song I listened to when I originally created this. It struck me so hard, that I had to write what I was feeling, and that's what came out. Please listen to this, if you're reading up to this point. I'm a person that associates characters, series, and relationships with songs, and the sentimental vibe in this is worth it!
> 
> Song: Soul Meets Body, by Death Cab for Cutie


End file.
